Thomas and Friends Season 23
Thomas and Friends Season 23 will air some time in fall of 2019. Production Mattel has greenlit a new season and several specials for Thomas & Friends that will premiere in 2019. Production has begun on the 23rd season that will consist of 20 x 11-minute episodes as well as three x 22-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. Episodes # Free the Roads # Crowning Around # Chucklesome Trucks # The Other Big Engine # Heart of Gold # Batucada # Gordon Gets the Giggles # Thomas Makes a Mistake # Diesel Do Right # Grudge Match # Diesel Glows Away # Laid Back Shane # Wish You Were Here # Panicky Percy # Rangers of the Rails # All Tracks Lead to Rome Part 1 and Part 2 # Mines of Mystery Part 1 and Part 2 # Out of Site # First Day on Sodor! # Deep Trouble # Too Loud, Thomas # Steam Team to the Rescue! Part 1 and Part 2 Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill & Ben * Harvey * Emily * Rebecca * Nia * Diesel * Den * Dart * Salty * Carly * Big Mickey * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Harold * Rocky * Annie & Clarabel * Ashima * Rajiv * Noor Jehan * Shankar * Shane * Aubrey and Aiden * Yong Bao * Hong-Mei * Norman * Belle * Flynn * Caitlin * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Gina * Charburala * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Ginger Haired Boy * Little Boy (fantasy) * School Girl with two curly ponytails * Bridget Hatt's Second Friend * Albert's Wife * Madeleine's Father * Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Film Crew * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Stationmaster * Duncan (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (doesn't speak; fantasy) * Madeleine (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Blonde Haired Boy (cameo) Characters Introduced The Indian Friendly Stationmaster The Indian Grumpy Stationmaster The Indian Fashion Designer (introduced since Season 22) Brenda Darcy Mia Esther The Sodor Rangers Voice Actors US and Can Joseph May as Thomas Christopher Ragland as Percy Jules de Jongh as Emily, Some Children, and Caitlin Yvonne Grundy as Nia Rachael Miller as Rebecca Kerry Shale as Gordon, Henry, Kevin, and Harold William Hope as Edward and Toby Rob Rackstraw as James, Film Crew, Chinese Man in Sky Blue Shirt and Red bow-tie, Crown Thief, and Flynn Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Some Children, Chinese Lady in Light Blue Dress, Teacher, Albert's Wife, The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat Tim Bain as Aiden, Madeleine's Father, Some Passengers, and Workman Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Child, Madeleine's Father, Den, Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, and Child UK John Hasler as Thomas Nigel Pilkington as Percy Yvonne Grundy as Nia Rachael Miller as Rebecca Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Chinese Lady in Light Blue Dress, Teacher, Albert's Wife, Some Children, The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat, Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Film Crew, Chinese Man in Sky Blue Shirt and Red bow-tie, Crown Thief, and Flynn Keith Wickham as Gordon, Henry, Edward, Harold, Fat Controller, Skarloey, Child, Madeleine's Father, Den, Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, and Child Tim Bain as Aiden, Madeleine's Father, Some Passengers, and Workman